An air turbine starter (ATS) may be used when starting an engine, such as a gas turbine engine of an aircraft or other vehicle. Generally, the ATS can include a rotatable turbine. During startup of the gas turbine engine, air can be selectively fed to the ATS to rotate the turbine. Rotation of the ATS turbine can, in turn, rotate one or more parts of the gas turbine engine. Once the parts are rotating at a sufficient speed due to torque input from the ATS, combustion may begin in the gas turbine engine.
During rotation, the turbine may, in rare circumstances, subject other parts of the ATS to relatively high dynamic forces. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a deformable turbine bearing mount for an air turbine starter, which deforms when the forces exceed a predetermined threshold to significantly reduce the dynamic loads. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present disclosure will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.